The Lurkum Sub-Sector War
The Lurkum Sub-Sector War The Lurkem Sub-Sector War or known as the Lurkum War. was a huge War that took place around 432.M38 to 436.M38, The Tiny Sub-Sector of Lurkem was the home of this Great War, it was unknown how the forces of Chaos took control of the Sub-Sector but it was retooken and the Imperium of man won the war. Note that this War is a huge amount of mission you can play on 40k table top for fun, Some rules may be broken for some missions, this is fine. Missions Mission 1: Take the landing zone scenario: The Stone Knights alone with the Sons of War are trying to retake the Landing Zone Morgor, were they will be able to assault Fortress Morgor, and make a HQ for the Imperium of man, The Forces of Chaos will not let this happen, The Pain Makers are there to stop them and will not let them pass. Stone Knights Chapter Forces: 1x Captain, 2x 10 man Tactical Sqauds, 1x 5 man assault Sqaud and 2x 5 man Sternguard Sqaud and 2x Drop Pods Rules: The Sternguard Sqauds most use the drop pods, Sons of War Chapter Forces: 1x Captain, 2x 10 man assault sqauds, 1x 10 man Terminator Squad, 1x Land Raider Rules: Terminators most be in the Lander Raider at the start of the game. Pain Makers Warband: 1x Chaos Lord on Bike, 2x 6 man Chaos Bikers, 2x 10 Man Chaos Space Marines, 2x Chaos rhinos, 1x 10 man Khorne Berzerkers, Rules: All chaos tacticals sqauds most use the Chaos Rhinos at the begining of the game. If the Imperium loses, they most retry the game until they win. Mission 1b: Hold them off! the Spaces Marine have broken off the Pain Makers, now they need time for there chapters to land so they can gather there numbers, The Iron Fist Regiment has came to hold off the Forces of Chaos so they do not enter the Fortress and destroy the Space Marines, The Goal is to hold off the Daemon forces coming to destroy you, Imperial Guard Forces: 1x Lord Commissar, 3x 10 man Imperial guard sqauds, 3x Leman Russ battle Tanks, Chaos Daemon Forces (Nurgle Themed) 1x Great Unclean One and 5x 10 man Plaguebearers. If the imperium loses, you most replay the game until the imperium win. Mission 2: Assault on the Iron Gate The Space Marine have gathered there chapters to fight, they now need to exit the Area they are in and to charge against the forces of chaos, the Verkum Dark Admech was holding the Gate thats bears the city within the gate, the Arch Hammers were the ones who were going to charge the gate. Arch Hammers Chapter Force: 1x Captain, 2x Commanders, 3x 10 man tactical sqauds, 2x 5 man assault sqauds, 4x 5 man sternguard sqauds, 4x Drop pods, and 1 Legion fallblade Target: The Legion fallblade most destroy the Iron gate, if the Fallblade is destroyed, you lose the game Verkum Dark Admech Forces: 2x 2 man mechanicum castellax battle-automata, 2x 10 man Mechanicum tech-thrall convenant with Las-Los-locks, 2x 3 man Mechanicum Thallax Cohort with Multi-melta